Guess Who's Back
by Frasierfanatic14
Summary: It is 18 years later from the series finale, and an old friend is back to wreak havoc on the Cranes.
1. Chapter 1

One note: Yes, Eddie is still alive. I just couldn't bear not having him in the story. So let's all use our imaginations and pretend Eddie lives forever, okay?

Hess Crane woke up at 6:45, got dressed, and prepared for school. She ran down the long, elegant steps

In her lavish apartment at The Montana, and strolled into the kitchen.

"Good morning darling," Daphne Crane said looking up at her daughter. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, really well actually," she replied. "Morning, Dad."

Niles Crane entered the kitchen beaming. "Morning all, isn't it a beautiful day?" He kissed Hess on the top of the head like he did every morning, and then stared at her, savoring the moment.

Hess was 15 now, a sophomore in High School, and reminded Niles more and more of Daphne every day. She was medium height, thin, and indescribably beautiful. She had Daphne's enchanting brown eyes, long chestnut hair and full red lips. Her hair even smelled like cherry bark and almonds. To Niles, she was perfection.

Daphne was gazing at Hess too, only in a different way. To Daphne, Hess was perfect because of the ways she resembled Niles. She was charmingly witty and remarkably intelligent, even more so then Niles was at her age. She was thoughtful and generous, and would do anything for the people she loved. Sometimes Daphne couldn't believe her luck. She knew she had always wanted children, but had no idea how amazing hers would turn out.

David Crane stumbled into the kitchen, football in hand. A senior in high school, David would be attending Brown University the next year to play football. Martin was thrilled, and even though Niles was hesitant, he was extraordinarily proud of his son for achieving something he could not. And hey, Brown was an ivy league, so Niles wasn't complaining.

"Hey Ma, what smells so good?" he asked kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Just some eggs and bacon, dear. Here you are," she said handing him a plate.

The four Cranes sat at the table, digging into their breakfasts. Daphne's food had improved greatly ever since she became a mother, and she was becoming quite an excellent cook.

"Done Hess?" David asked. "School starts in twenty minutes and I don't want to be late."

"Yeah let's go. Thanks for breakfast Mom, it was great," Hess said planting a kiss on her mother and father's cheeks.

"Have a good day!" Niles and Daphne yelled in unison as their children scurried out the door.

Niles looked at Daphne lovingly. "We did such an amazing job with them, Daphne. We are just so lucky. Who would have ever thought that I, Niles Crane would be the happiest man on earth?" He sighed happily.

"Oh Niles," Daphne smiled, and pulled him towards her, giving him a kiss he'd think about all day.

At David and Hess's high school…

Hess entered her English class and sat in her regular seat next to her best friend and cousin, Lily. Lily was her Uncle Frasier and Aunt Roz's daughter. From what Hess understood, her Aunt Roz and Uncle Frasier had worked together for over ten years before Frasier moved to San Francisco to follow some random woman. However, much to everyone's relief, he returned three months later and confessed his love for Roz, and that was it. Hess and Lily were born a day apart from one another, and were inseparable, just like their parents.

"Hey, "Lily greeted Hess. "Did you hear Mrs. Jameson quit? We're getting a new teacher today."

"Wow really? I hope our new teacher's good," Hess replied. "Oh, here she comes."

An impeccably thin woman with short black curls entered the room. She was slightly mousy and held her nose up high.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Mel Karnofsky. You may call me Ms. Karnofsky. I regret to inform you that your previous English teacher, Mrs. Jameson has quit. I will be taking her place for the rest of the year. Now, let me take attendance so I can learn all of your names."

She went through the A's and B's, until she came to Hess's name.

"Hester Crane?"

The class giggled and Hess blushed.

"Here. You can call me Hess," she replied shyly. "Most people do."

Ms. Karnofsky looked up at her and the color drained from her face.

"Oh my god," she murmured. She knew that name. She saw _him_ in Hess's face. And even worse, she saw _her. _The two people who had ruined her life, the reason she'd had to quit plastic surgery and start over. The reason she had a hole in her heart that would never mend.

Wow, she really did look just like the both of them.

But she had to make sure; she could not just assume the worst.

"Excuse me?" Hess inquired politely.

"Um, Hess did you say it was?" Mel asked. Hess nodded.

"Could you, um, tell me your parent's names?"

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Just tell me their names please!" Mel snapped, and Hess jumped.

"Sorry," Hess mumbled. "My mother's name is Daphne and my father's name is Niles."

Mel was speechless. She did not know how she could go on teaching this class. She couldn't even hear the names Daphne or Niles without cringing. Now she would have to stare at them every day for the remaining seven months.

She swallowed her sorrows and smiled. "Just curious," she replied nonchalantly. Unfortunately to keep up appearances, she had to ask every other child their parents names, and wasn't it the icing on the cake to learn that not only was Niles's daughter in the class, but so was Frasier's.

When class was over, Hess practically sprinted out of the room, eager to remove herself from Ms. Karnofsky.

Lily stopped her. "What was that?" She asked. "Why did she look like she'd seen a ghost when she saw you?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" Hess shouted, exasperated. "But I know one thing, I really do not like her, and obviously she has something against me or my parents."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No, not yet. It might have been some misunderstanding. I'll wait a few days, and if she continues to act strange around me, maybe I'll say something. Look I've got to run, I have Student Government in five minutes. I'll see you at Grandpa's tonight, okay?"

"Okay great," Lily said, hugging Hess. "Feel better babe."

"Bye," Hess replied smiling. She was so grateful for Lily. She wouldn't trade their friendship for anything. Lily was a lot like Roz in the sense that she made Hess feel comfortable enough to step out of her shell, and Hess knew she would be able to withstand English class with Lily by her side.

Later that night at Martin and Ronee's the whole family sat down for their weekly Thursday night dinner.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Frasier asked.

"Wonderful," Daphne answered smiling. "After doing our exercises, Martin and I took Eddie for a walk, and then had lunch."

Martin smiled. He had always wanted a daughter, but never had one. Then Daphne came along, and gave his life meaning again. None of the happiness he had now would exist without her, and he thanked her every day.

"Oh yeah it was great! How bout you kids, how was school?" Martin asked, beaming at his grandchildren.

"Fine," Hess stammered. Niles looked at her confused, and then looked over at Daphne. He stared at the worried expression he knew Daphne would have, and their eyes met. After twenty years of marriage, they could have discussions with one another without uttering a single word. With a reassuring nod, they decided to discuss it later at home, and continued with the conversation.

"School was good," Lily blurted, trying to swerve the awkward attention away from Hess. "Hess and I got A's on our lab report in biology."

"Outstanding," Frasier bellowed with pride.

"How about that English paper you were working on, Lil?" Roz asked. "Did Mrs. Jameson grade it yet?"

Hess coughed loudly and nudged Lily's side gently. "Excuse me," she said under her breath.

"Um, nope! Not yet. Should be ready by Monday."

"You know sometimes I wonder about that Mrs. Jameson, she seems out of it. What do you guys think of her?" Roz directed at Niles and Daphne.

"I'd have to agree with you there, Roz. Niles hasn't met her yet but I think he would agree with me." Niles nodded. Of course he would. He would agree with anything Daphne said.

"Let's talk about something else," Hess murmured, pushing her food around with her fork. "Anything else."

Daphne frowned with concern, and her eyes locked with Niles's once more. Something was definitely wrong. David could sense it too.

"Hey Hess," said David, trying to change the subject. "I saw that you were the only sophomore who made Varsity Field Hockey. That's fantastic!"

Hess blushed and everyone at the table erupted.

"Oh Hess that's wonderful!" Ronee exclaimed. "I played field hockey when I was your age. I can't wait to watch you play."

"I can't wait to cheer for you," Lily gushed. As a sophomore, Lily was the best cheerleader on her High School's team. Her back hand springs and splits were crowd favorites at all the sporting events.

"Oh darling that's wonderful news! We knew you'd make it," Daphne beamed, putting her hand on Niles's shoulder.

"I couldn't be prouder," Niles said, smiling.

Hess became filled with an overwhelming sense of joy. She was proud of herself too. She had worked extra hard on her sweeps, drives, and Indian dribbles for field hockey, and was glad it had paid off.

"Thanks everyone, I really appreciate it," Hess laughed. She was feeling better about today, but there was still that voice in the back of her mind, reminding her that there was still English class tomorrow.

Back at The Montana, Niles and Daphne were laying in bed, talking.

"Niles," Daphne started, but Niles knew where she was going with this.

"I know," he said. "What do you think is wrong with English? It's her favorite subject. She told me she liked Mrs. Jameson."

"She said the same to me. But I didn't like her at dinner one bit. She's such a cheery, vibrant girl. Tonight she seemed cut off from everything and everyone. Niles, you're a psychiatrist. What do you think?"

"Well, you see Daph, this is different. I can't just analyze Hess like she's a patient because she isn't. She's our daughter. But I can tell when something's bothering her, and there seems to be a problem."

"Should we just ask her?"

Niles paused. "No. If it gets worse, then yes. But maybe she was just having an off day. We all have them. Let's sleep on it."

Daphne touched his face. "You always know just what to say. I love you."

Niles brought his hand up to hers and gazed into her eyes. "I love you too."

She smiled when Niles wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. How was it possible that after twenty years he could still make her heart stop and leave her breathless? How could it be that after all this time she seemed to fall in love with him all over again whenever she looked at him? She loved falling asleep in his arms every night, resting her face in the crook of his shoulder listening to his heart beat while he held her. She cherished every morning waking up in that same position. They always woke up at the same time. They were so in synch, so simpatico. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. When they finally pulled away for air, she snuggled back into her favorite spot in his shoulder and rested her hand on his heart. He smiled at her affectionately and held her close. Daphne fell asleep to the soft beat of Niles's heart, knowing that he would always be there to make everything better.

The next day at school….

When Lily arrived to English class, she saw Hess waiting outside for her.

"I… I didn't want to go in there alone," she whispered.

"Hess," Lily replied, concerned. "Seriously?"

"I know Lily, I know I'm being overly dramatic. There's just something so weird about Ms. Karnofsky. Didn't you notice her staring at me in class yesterday? And I don't mean just glancing. I mean full on STARING. It was uncomfortable! It's like she's seen me before."

Lily took a moment to recall the previous day's class. "Yeah," she admitted. "I did notice that, but I also noticed she took a deep breath when I told her my Dad's name is Frasier. I mean, obviously it's not the most common name in the world, but it's like she knows the Crane name or something. Maybe she knows our parents."

"Excuse me ladies," Ms. Karnofsky intervened. "If I'm not interrupting your intimate conversation, are you two just going to stand outside gossiping all class or would you like to join us?"

"Oh, whoops!" Hess laughed nervously. "I didn't even realize the bell had rung. Sorry!"

Ms. Karnofsky just stared at her blankly and began handing out worksheets.

Lily and Hess found their seats, and Hess buried her head in her arms. It was going to be a long class.

"I don't understand why you care so much," Lily said. "This woman's just plain rude, and she'll get what's coming to her eventually. Alice is always talking about that karma stuff."

"Does Alice have teachers like Ms. Karnofsky at UCLA?" Hess retaliated.

Lily shrugged, and Ms. Karnofsky began explaining their next assignment.

"Ok class, your next writing assignment will be an analytical piece on the play of Macbeth. I want a typed, three page essay on what the play means to you and your innermost thoughts on the ending, due Monday. Any questions?"

"This is perfect!" Hess thought. Macbeth was one of the first plays her father read to her as a child. Niles would have never dreamed of reading it to her at such a young age, but one day when she was four, Hess found it in his bookcase and began to read. When he found her petite body sprawled on the floor of his library reading Macbeth, he picked her up, kissed her on the nose and slowly removed it from her grasp. That night when he tucked her in, she begged him to read it to her. One of the things Hess had learned about her father over the years is that he's a softy. He would do anything to make Hess happy, and he obliged. She remembered snuggling into his arms while he read her the "G" version of Macbeth. It's one of her fondest memories, and she could not wait to get home and start writing.

As Hess and Lily were leaving class, Ms. Karnofsky stopped them.

"I don't want to see what I saw this morning again girls," Ms. Karnofsky said sternly. "You will arrive to class on time and I will separate the two of you if I see you talking."

"The bell had just rung," Lily protested. "We weren't late if we were right outside the classroom about to walk in!" Hess nudged her hard.

Ms. Karnofsky smirked. "What exactly was it you two were talking about in such a secretive manner?"

"Obviously that's none of your business," Lily huffed. This time Hess nudged harder.

"Like father like daughter," Mel said, shaking her head quietly, and then she closed the door on both of them.

Hess was feeling extremely confused. "How does she know Uncle Frasier?"

"I don't know okay? But we're out of here."

"I think we should tell our parents now, don't you?"

"I don't know Hess, let's just go to back to The Montana and figure it out."

Hess and Lily walked home in silence, conflicted and nervous. Do they tell their parents? It seemed like they should, but then again they were sophomores in High School. Involving their parents seemed childish.

When they arrived at Hess's apartment, Daphne and Roz were in the living room.

Roz greeted them first. "Hi guys, how was school? Hungry? Daphne and I made some popcorn. It's in the kitchen."

"Ok great," Lily and Hess said at the same time. They scurried into the kitchen without as much as a thank you.

Daphne was feeling worried again. Niles had made her feel better last night by suggesting they give Hess time, but she seemed worse today then she was yesterday. Earlier that morning at breakfast, Hess had barely eaten anything, and looked extra tired.

"Something's going on Roz," Daphne informed her. "Has Lily said anything to you about Hess?"

"No, but I saw it in Hess at dinner last night. Don't worry too much Daphne. You and Hess are exactly alike. You're both strong and levelheaded. It's probably just some boy or something."

"You're probably right. She has a date tonight with that cute junior Nolan Horowitz. I know she's nervous. He just asked her out, right out of the blue. I guess that happens when you're as pretty as she is, but I don't think she has much confidence. Maybe to make her feel better, we'll pick out an outfit together, and I'll do her hair."

"That's a great idea! If you want any help call me." Roz winked at Daphne.

"Oh dear, I think we'll pass on that one Roz," Daphne answered and they both laughed.

In the kitchen...

Hess and Lily just stared at the popcorn on the counter. They didn't feel like eating.

"Are you nervous for your date tonight?" Lily asked.

"Yes, oh my god yes! But it'll be good for me. I want to forget about this whole Ms. Karnofsky incident and have fun. Nolan's sweet. We've been texting a lot since he asked me to go out with him and he seems decent. We'll see. But let's hold off on telling our parents until at least Tuesday. We should give it a few more days."

"Okay, well I have to go. Alice is in town for the day and she's meeting us at the space needle. Call me tomorrow!"

"You know I will," Hess assured Lily. "Say hi to Alice for me!"

"Will do! Love ya!"

Meanwhile, at Café Nervosa…

Niles was sitting at his usual table, waiting for Frasier to meet him. He cherished these coffees he shared with his brother. Those three months that Frasier was in San Francisco were torture, and it was important for them to spend time together.

Frasier walked in, spotted Niles and took a seat. "Afternoon, Niles. How are you?"

"Afternoon Frasier, I'm wonderful, thanks."

Frasier smiled. Every day he asked Niles how he was, and every day Niles said something such as wonderful or spectacular. Twenty years ago when he was with Maris, he never got an answer like that.

"Glad to hear it," Frasier smiled at his brother.

Niles shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Something bothering you?" Frasier asked.

Niles hesitated. "Well, yes. Frasier, if you don't mind me asking, has Lily said anything to you about Hess? I know they have English class together, and you saw how strange Hess's reaction was last night at dinner."

Frasier nodded. "Oh yes, I noticed. What kind of psychiatrist would I be if I hadn't? But no, I'm sorry Niles; Lily hasn't said a word to me or Roz as far as I know."

Niles scratched his head. "You think as psychiatrists it would be easy to figure this out. But there's something about Hess being my daughter, and not my patient. I just can't put my finger on it. I know everything about her. Why can't I figure out what's troubling her and fix it? You should have seen her this morning Frasier. Daphne and I were hoping she would be feeling better this morning, but it was quite the contrary. She looked so tired and worn out. It broke my heart."

Frasier looked at Niles sympathetically. "I understand completely. I regret saying I did not spend all that much time with Frederick during his childhood. But with Lily I'm able to wake up and see her every morning. So it makes me wonder why it's so much harder to analyze her. Roz wants me to leave it alone, but there's nothing worse than that sense of not being able to help someone."

"Maybe it's nothing," Niles tried convincing himself. "Maybe we're being overdramatic. It's only been two days. Hess will be fine. I know she will."

"You're exactly right Niles. My, you've come a long way. Before you married Daphne you were hyperventilating left and right."

"She's saved my life in more ways than you can imagine," Niles said dreamily. "Well what about you? You're much more fun to be around since you married Roz. You laugh more, and you don't yell nearly as much as you used to."

Frasier nodded, smiling. "It's true what they say about the best relationships starting off as friendships."

"That it is," Niles agreed, thinking about the seven long years of friendship he'd shared with Daphne before it became something more.

"Well, I'd best be off. Alice is in town, so Roz and Lily and I are going to see her. Feel better, Niles. I am confident Hess will be fine."

"Thanks Frasier. Say hello to Alice for me."

"I will."

Back at the Montana…

Hess was sitting in her room, deciding if she liked her outfit. She was wearing a long, fitted magenta top with black leggings stuffed into brown boots.

"Oh, I like your outfit Hess. It's lovely," Daphne said entering the room.

"Thanks," Hess smiled at her mother. "I like it too. It's just my hair and makeup; I have no idea what to do."

"Well that's what you have me for!" Daphne exclaimed. "Come here love and let me have a look. You have such beautiful hair. It reminds me of my hair when I was your age."

This is what Daphne lived for. These moments she got to share with the beautiful child she had created with Niles. Running her brush through Hess's smooth, thick hair, and creating small waves with the iron made her heart melt. She loved every second.

When Daphne had finally finished Hess's hair and makeup, she was speechless. Hess was breathtaking. She didn't normally wear much makeup, just a hint here and there. She usually wore her in a pony tail, or just down, natural. The hair and makeup accentuated her natural beauty, and she was a sight for sore eyes.

Niles entered Hess's room, took one look at her, and his knees went weak. His gorgeous daughter looked so much like Daphne it was uncanny. She brought him back to the first time he had laid eyes on Daphne in Frasier's apartment. He remembered every second.

_"Daphne, this is my brother Niles," Frasier said, introducing them._

_Niles turned, expecting to see a plump, eighty year old woman. He did a double take. Instead he saw this, this goddess to say the least. She was simply the most stunning image he had ever laid eyes on. _

_When he was able to find his words and speak, he asked, "You're Daphne?"_

_She smiled and he thought his heart might burst. "Why, yes I am," she replied politely. She had an accent too? This was too much._

"_Well," he managed to spit out. "When Frasier told me he'd hired an English woman I pictured someone, a little more…not quite so… you're Daphne?" He knew he sounded like an idiot. She was just so perfect, so angelic. He didn't know how to act._

"_It's nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand. And that was it, the beginning of the rest of his life._

Seeing Hess so beautiful and grown up, Niles couldn't help but flashback to that memory of the day he met Daphne.

"Oh, Hess," Niles choked. "You look stunning."

"Thanks, Dad," Hess said, cheerfully. "You don't have to get so choked up. It's not even prom or anything. I'm just going out."

"Please don't remind me," Niles said through gritted teeth. He was not pleased about this date, especially with someone a year older than Hess. But as usual, Daphne had talked him into agreeing.

"Be careful and have fun," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Of course I will," Hess reassured her parents. "I'm meeting Nolan at the park at 6:00, so I should probably leave now. David's driving me."

"Good," Niles nodded approvingly. David was almost as protective of Hess as Niles was. He knew she'd be okay.

Hess hugged her parents and left the room. Niles couldn't tear his eyes away from the doorway. It killed him to see his baby daughter all grown up. He felt Daphne wrap her arms around his waist from behind, and he immediately filled with warmth.

He turned to face her and kissed her gently. "I can't believe she's 15, going on her first date."

Daphne sighed and ran her fingers through Niles's hair. "If it's anything like ours was, I know it'll be perfect."

Niles smiled and pulled Daphne closer. She laughed and leaned in for a long, sensuous kiss.

"Would you like to dance?" Niles whispered in her ear.

"I'd love to," Daphne replied.


	2. Chapter 2

In the car on the way to the park.,..

"You're sure you're ready for this?" David asked Hess. "I don't want to scare you, Nolan is a well liked and respected kid in our school, but he does date a lot."

Hess looked at him confused. "David, I know. Why are you telling me this?"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I'm your older brother and I'm supposed to look out for you. As cliché as this sounds, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hess smiled at her older brother. They had never had the typical brother sister relationship of fighting and nastiness. They'd gotten along from the get go, and he was always there for her. 

"I'll be fine, David. I know how this works. It's just a date." She kissed him on the cheek and stepped out of the car.

"Call me if you need ANYTHING," David called. "I mean it. Wherever I am, I'll come pick you up."

Hess rolled her eyes at the seriousness of David's tone, but was grateful for his protection. "Bye!"

Nolan was standing by a tree waiting for her. Hess sucked in her breath. He really was gorgeous. He had golden brown hair, big blue eyes, and was 5'9, the perfect height for her. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hi," he said. "You look really nice."

Hess blushed. "Thanks, so do you."

"Thanks," he smiled. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Hess.

When Nolan finally gained his composure, he cleared his throat and pointed to a blanket and a picnic basket.

"I know most people go to some pizza place and a movie on their first date, but I wanted this to be a little more special," he said shyly. "So, I thought we'd eat here. If it gets too cold we can go somewhere else."

Hess smiled. "This is perfect. I never get cold."

"Hey, me neither," Nolan said. "Let's sit down. I hope the food's okay."

Hess opened the basket and gasped. All of her favorite foods were inside. Cold pasta salad, French fries, fruit salad, turkey wraps, fresh pink lemonade and red velvet cupcakes.

"How did you-"

"I asked your friend Lily what you liked. I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay!" Hess shrieked wrapping her arms around him. She couldn't believe he had gone to all this trouble. Realizing what she had done, she pulled away abruptly.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be. I'm not," Nolan said.

Hess blushed. She didn't understand why she was acting so weird. She was in high school. At this point, most couples would be at second base right now. She was surprised Nolan hadn't realized she was a slow mover and taken off. Hess knew how things worked in high school. Out of all her friends, she was still the only one to not have her first kiss. Lily had kissed her first boy when she was 6! But Hess's mother had always told her to wait for the right one. So she kept waiting. Looking at Nolan now, she realized she didn't want to wait anymore.

He leaned in close and her heart quickened. He put his hand on her neck and thumb on her cheek and slowly their lips met.

Hess felt lightheaded, and allowed herself to get lost in her very first kiss. She felt like she was flying. When Hess pulled away, she looked at Nolan and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"I hope that was okay," Nolan said fidgeting. "I don't want to move too fast. I know what you must think of me, that I'm some sort of ladies man. But the truth is, I date a lot because I'm looking for something that will last. All the girls I've dated so far were all the same. Insecure and obnoxious. But you're so different. You're always so outgoing and lively. You're pretty and fun. You're intelligent and sweet. I really hope you'll think about giving me a chance."

Hess felt like her heart might explode. "I don't have to think about it," she replied, leaning in for another kiss.

Back home at The Montana…

Nolan had driven Hess home and walked her up to her apartment. The rest of the date had been amazing. There was no awkwardness between them. As the night went on, they discovered how much they had in common. They both loved the Seahawks, beagles, Seinfeld and country music. He was hysterically funny, and they had laughed the whole night. Nolan was a perfect gentleman, opening the door for her in the car, and putting her first the whole night. Hess was on cloud 9.

When they got to the door of Hess's apartment, Nolan stopped and turned to her.

"I had a really great night. I'd love to see you again, if that's alright."

"Of course it is," Hess gushed. "I'd love to see you again too. Thanks so much for everything, tonight was perfect."

Nolan smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you."

As he turned to leave, Hess grabbed him and kissed him once more. She was left breathless. Each kiss was better than the last.

"I'm sorry," Hess giggled. "But I was not going to let you leave without getting a doorstep moment."

Nolan laughed. "Don't apologize. I loved it."

He left, and Hess entered her apartment grinning from ear to ear. It was late, but her father was waiting up for her as she had anticipated.

"Hey, Dad!" She greeted him cheerfully, kissing him on the cheek.

"How was he?" Niles replied sternly. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Oh Dad he was so polite, don't worry. I know you're going to love him. He likes opera!"

"Really? Interesting. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Niles lied through his teeth. Was it too much to ask that his baby stayed his forever?

"Nice is an understatement. It was spectacular. I'm going to call Lily. Night!" Hess rushed up the stairs and into her room.

Niles sighed and made his way into his and Daphne's room. He dressed in his pajamas and crawled into bed quietly, trying not to wake Daphne. He rested his head on his pillow and sighed, louder than he expected to. Daphne stirred next to him.

"Niles?" She said groggily.

She shifted her position and snuggled into his arms. Niles kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"What do you mean go back to sleep. Did you see Hess? How was her date?"

Niles sighed. "She had a great time."

Daphne frowned. "That's wonderful, why are you upset?"

Niles buried his head in her shoulder. "I'm losing her Daphne."

Daphne laughed. "Oh Niles, she's fifteen! You're not losing her at all. She still adores you just as much as she did the first time you held her. Look at the bright side. She was so upset about who knows what yesterday, and now she's back to her normal self again. Be thankful for that, dear."

Niles thought for a moment. Yes, that was true. She didn't seem so bothered anymore.

"I guess you're right. You're always right," Niles agreed.

"Just most of the time," Daphne joked. She laughed and Niles's knees weakened. Her laugh still did that to him.

Daphne kissed him. "Get some rest."

Niles fell asleep smiling, holding his beautiful wife whom he knew would always be there to take care of him.

Monday at school…

Instead of waiting for Lily outside like she had done on Friday, Hess walked into Ms. Karnofsky's class early, and sat down. When class begun, Hess handed in her Macbeth paper, certain she would receive a good grade. She had worked extra hard on this particular assignment, hoping to impress Ms. Karnofsky.

Ms. Karnofsky handed back a partner in class assignment given on Friday. Hess and Lily had worked together, and were shocked when they received their paper.

"We got a B-?" Lily shrieked. "You've got to be kidding me. Why?"

Hess was just as shocked. "Check for comments on the paper."

Lily scanned the paper. "For lack of effort! Seriously?"

"We worked so hard on this. There's got to be a mistake," Hess breathed, taken aback by such harsh comments on the paper.

"I'm going to go ask her," Lily stated, getting up out of her seat.

"Lily, no!" Hess grabbed her. "We don't want to get Ms. Karnofsky mad. It's one grade; it's not the end of the world. We both have good grades in the class. One B- won't make us or break us."

Lily stopped. "Normally I would disagree, but I think you're right. We should just let it go."

"Thank you," Hess breathed a sigh of relief. It was best to leave well enough alone. Ms. Karnofsky could get angry and lower their grade if they spoke up.

Feeling confused and uneasy, Hess and Lily left class in a funk.

At lunch, Lily was at a doctor's appointment and Hess was sitting with her four other close friends, Hannah, Reagan, Serena and Karoline. Usually when Hess went out, she went out with these four girls and Lily.

"Hey, do any of you guys have Ms. Karnofsky for English?" Serena asked.

"Ugh, I do," Hess replied. "She's awful."

"I know," Serena agreed, nodding her head. "She's miserable, and I know why too. My mom told me she used to be a really famous plastic surgeon here in Seattle, and she married this really wealthy doctor. She said that her husband left Ms. Karnofsky for a woman who was about to get married to some other guy, and they ran off together during the wedding!"

"Whoa, that's like right out of a romantic comedy," Karoline said.

"Well if you ask me, she got what was coming to her. I don't know who in their right mind would ever marry her," Hess said with disgust.

"Geez Hess, tell us how you really feel," Reagan joked.

Hess laughed and got up to throw her lunch away. As she was walking back to her table, Nolan stopped her.

"Hi," he said, smiling nervously. "How are you?"

"Nolan," Hess giggled. "We talked all night last night. You know how I am."

"I know," he confessed. "It'd be a lot nicer if we could see each other more in school. Can I walk you home today?"

"Sorry, I have field hockey practice," Hess apologized. "Have you ever been to Café Nervosa before? I know it's kind of an adult hangout, but we could go get coffee after if you wanted, around 4:30?"

"That sounds great," Nolan said, excited. "I'll see you then." He kissed her on the cheek.

Hess sighed happily, heavily anticipating what she hoped to be another perfect date with Nolan.

At Café Nervosa…

Martin, Frasier and Niles were all having coffee, enjoying some quality Crane time.

"So Niles," Frasier began. "I trust all is well with the family."

"I guess," Niles sighed. "Hess went on a date this weekend with some young man named Nolan."

"I hope he's a good kid," Martin interjected. "Hess is just like Daphne, which means she needs someone like you Niles. No one like Donny or Joe."

Niles cringed. He hated the name Donny.

"Oh for God's sakes Dad! We never bring up Donny or Joe!" Frasier yelled.

"I'm sorry," Martin apologized. "I just don't want to see Hess make the mistakes Daphne did, when the person she was meant to be with was right in front of her all along."

"She's fifteen, Dad! It's a high school relationship. Chances are they'll be broken up within the next few months," Frasier assured them both.

"It doesn't look that way," Martin said pointing to a table across Nervosa.

Hess and Nolan had just sat down. Nolan had held Hess's chair out for her, which Niles was impressed with. They were both gazing at each other, smiling, and Hess was playing with her hair, something she only did when nervous.

"Oh no, really? Why would she come here with him?" Niles asked, obviously upset. "We have to go before she sees us. I don't want to watch this."

"What are you nuts?" Martin asked. "We've got a chance to see what this kid's all about. So grab a newspaper and cover your face so we aren't recognized."

Much to his chagrin, Niles decided to stay and spy. He knew it was wrong, and Daphne would surely have a fit when he told her, but right now all he could think of was his daughter.

He watched Hess laugh, and he watched her laugh some more. Niles saw the same look in Nolan's eye that he felt in his own eyes whenever he made Daphne laugh. And then he saw Nolan reach his hand across the table and squeeze Hess's lightly, for only a second before he pulled away, a sign of affection that Niles had done to Daphne many times. When the waiter came with the check, Niles saw Hess reach for her wallet, and then saw Nolan stop her, insisting he pay. When they got up to leave, Nolan had his hand on the small of Hess's back protectively, and held the door open for her when they left. Niles slowly put the paper he had been pretending to read down and looked over at his brother and father.

"Well, it looks like we don't have anything to worry about," Martin said to Niles. "He's just like you, Niles, a perfect gentleman. I like him."

"You've never even talked to him," Niles retaliated.

"Sometimes I just know!" Martin snapped. "I'm good with judgment. I was right about Daphne wasn't I?"

"That you were," Frasier agreed. "He seems polite, Niles. Obviously he adores Hess and seems to respect her. I would not worry about him."

Niles sighed. He completely agreed. The boy did seem right for her. It was still so hard for him to accept, and he was going to need time to adjust.

The next day in English class…

Ms. Karnofsky was handing back the Macbeth papers, and Hess was excited. She was expecting a high grade, she was sure she'd nailed the assignment.

"Some of these papers were excellent," Ms. Karnofsky informed the class. "Others, not so much." She looked straight at Hess.

Hess gulped. When she received her paper, her heart sank at the giant C- staring back at her.

The bell rang, and Hess didn't even look at Lily. It was raining and field hockey was cancelled for the day. She ran out of the classroom and straight home, tears welling in her eyes.

It wasn't the fact that she got a C-. Hess was not the type of student to dwell over poor grades. _When she deserved them._ She didn't deserve this grade. She and Lily hadn't deserved the B- on their assignment. Ms. Karnofsky had something against her, it was crystal clear. Hess knew the rest of the year would result in poor grades, and she was distraught.

She stormed into the apartment and began running up the stairs when her parents stopped her.

"Hess," Daphne said. "Hi honey."

Hess turned to see both her mother and father grinning at her. Then they saw her face, and their expression changed to worry. Niles rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Hess looked up at her father, so afraid of the disappointment she knew was about to come. Niles saw the clutched piece of paper in her hands and gently removed it from her grasp.

"A C-?" He shouted, appalled.

"Niles," Daphne intervened. "It's alright, it's just one grade. Hess darling please don't worry. You're doing wonderfully in school."

"No, Daphne you don't understand. It's not Hess I'm upset with at all. I read this paper. Hess left it in the printer and I read it. It's excellent; you're best work yet, Hess. A C- is absurd!"

"We're going to go talk to your teacher right away, Hess. Don't worry, I'll fix this," Niles reassured her, kissing her forehead.

"No, Dad please don't," Hess begged. "My teacher doesn't like me; I don't want to make her angrier."

"We're your parents, dear," Daphne said calmly. "If we have concerns it's our responsibility to speak to someone about it. We'll be back soon."

Niles and Daphne left the Montana, jumped in the car, and started for Hess's high school.

"I'm so angry, Daphne. This is outrageous," Niles fumed.

"I know you are love, but you have to keep calm. Remember, how we act reflects on our daughter. We will discuss this with Mrs. Jameson calmly and rationally and see what she has to say. Maybe it's a misunderstanding," Daphne said optimistically.

Niles looked over at her. "I hope you're right."

Daphne patted his hand as they pulled into the high school. Together they found Mrs. Jameson's room and entered.

"Mrs. Jameson, my name is Niles Crane and I-"

"Oh dear," Daphne gasped, grabbing Niles's arm.

"MEL?" Niles spat.

"Hello, Niles, Daphne."


	3. Chapter 3

Niles was speechless. He simply had no words. He couldn't seem to process in his mind exactly who it was he was looking at across the room. He hadn't seen Mel in years, and the last time he'd seen her they hadn't really left on good terms.

Daphne was still clutching his arm with a very pained look on her face. When they had first gotten together over twenty years ago, Daphne would have probably flipped out on Mel; but after having children, Daphne had mellowed quite a bit, and become even gentler than before. Niles couldn't tell what she might do.

Niles covered Daphne's hand with his, and Mel's eyes flared.

"So, how are you two?" Mel asked, smirking. "Still married I see."

"Twenty years next month," Niles answered confidently. "But we're not here to discuss our happiness," Niles jabbed, and Mel flinched. He knew that one would sting.

"Wait a minute," Daphne managed to spit out. "Where's Mrs. Jameson?"

"She quit. I'm the new AP English teacher. I have to admit though; I'm surprised you two are still together. I thought your little maid whore would have stolen somebody else's husband by now, Niles."

Daphne took in a sharp breath and gripped Niles's arm harder, trying to contain herself. She turned to Niles and began whispering in his ear.

Mel took this time to inspect Niles and Daphne. As much as she hated to admit it, Niles was aging nicely. His hair was thinning, that was for sure, and he had a good amount of lines on his forehead, but he was still as strikingly handsome as she remembered.

As for Daphne, Mel had noticed her beginning to gain weight when she and Niles were in the midst of their fake marriage; but now she was very thin, and her hair was longer and a lighter brown. Mel knew she was nowhere near as pretty as Daphne was, but she couldn't seem to find one flaw. _Maybe that's what happiness does to you,_ Mel thought to herself.

Niles turned to Mel with glaring eyes.

"You will not speak to my wife like that," he said loudly. "She was never a maid, and is most certainly not a whore."

Mel laughed. "What's the matter, Daphne? Can't speak for yourself? I remember you being quite the feisty little servant."

"You look here," Daphne began. "I am here for one reason only and that's my daughter. I don't care who you are or that you were married to Niles for two seconds. All I care about is Hess's well being, and as a professional, that's all you should care about as well."

Niles stared at Daphne with adoration, and Mel thought she might be sick. She couldn't let these people waltz back into her life and bring back so much pain.

"You can't possibly ask me to treat this like a normal parent teacher conference!" Mel shouted.

Niles knew she was right.

"Obviously this is difficult for all of us," Niles said, trying to reason. "But Mel, would you please explain to me why you gave Hess a C- on her paper? I read it and it was excellent. I'm not just saying this because I'm her father. Trust me, I've read some of my son David's work and it has been less than average; but Hess has a gift for writing, and that paper deserved a higher grade."

"Of course it did," Mel agreed. "It was the best paper in the entire class. I was actually going to give her an F, but I couldn't call myself an English teacher if I had, so my conscious settled for a C-."

Niles couldn't believe his ears. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Mel snapped. "I gave your daughter a low grade on PURPOSE. You're finally getting your payback for ruining my life. I'm going to make sure your daughter either flunks out of my class, or switches out voluntarily because I won't be able to stand looking at her every day."

"Maybe she can switch into a different AP class. Everyone would be much happier that way," Daphne suggested, glaring at Mel.

"There is no other AP class," Mel sneered. "And all of the honors and middle level classes are full. Hess will have to take remedial English."

Niles gasped. "Never!" He shouted.

"I'm so sorry," Mel said sarcastically. "There's really nothing you can do."

"We'll go to the board and complain," Daphne exclaimed. "You don't actually think you can get away with this, do you?"

"Oh, I know I will. Who's the board going to believe? The notoriously snobby Niles Crane and his middle class, gold digger wife, or me, a well respected English teacher?"

"He is NOT snobby," Daphne bellowed. "I've really had enough of this. You can say anything you want about me, I couldn't care less; because here's the thing _Mel._ I got the man in the end, and you didn't. The past twenty years of my life have been filled with love and happiness. The past twenty years of your life have been filled with loneliness and despair. Part of that's my fault, but you had it coming. So say what you want about me, because when it comes down to it, _I'm happy, and you're not._ But don't you dare say anything about Niles, because he is the kindest, sweetest, most loving man I've ever known, and isn't it a pity you missed out on that."

Mel looked like she'd been slapped. Niles was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on Niles, we're leaving," Daphne declared, marching out of the room. "And one more thing," she said, turning around. "We're going to fight you on this, and we're going to win."

In the car on the way home, Daphne was fuming.

"I can't believe this," she was saying over and over. "I just can't believe this."

Niles pulled into Café Nervosa.

"Niles, I don't think now is the time for coffee."

"We need to discuss some things," Niles said slowly. "What better place than here?"

Daphne nodded and they sat down in an outside table.

Niles took Daphne's hands in his. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Daphne gave him a soft smile. "Yes," she replied. "I meant what I said, Niles. I don't care what she says about me. I know it's not true. It's what she says about you, and what she's doing to our daughter. Hess can't be placed in remedial English. It's so unfair to her, and what if we can't prevent it? She won't even know why."

Niles sighed. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk about. I think it's time we told Hess and David the truth of how we got together."

Daphne paused. "I don't know. We agreed to wait until Hess was eighteen, so they were both mature enough to handle it. It's a lot to take in. They don't even know about Donny."

"Or Mel," Niles added. "Good thing we got Maris out of the way, that would have taken years to explain."

Daphne laughed and Niles stomach flip flopped. He loved making her laugh.

"I really think we should, Daphne, Hess deserves to know what's happening."

"Alright," Daphne gave in. "But can I ask a favor?"

"Anything," Niles answered, being one hundred percent serious. He would do absolutely anything for her.

"Why don't we gather the whole family and tell them. Me, you, Hess, David, Roz, Frasier, Lily, Martin and Ronee. I want them all to be there. Hess will feel better having Lily there, and I'll feel more comfortable having everyone together."

"Sounds wonderful," Niles concurred. "We'll have everyone for dinner tonight, I'll cook. Why don't you call everyone and enlighten them on tonight's events."

"Sounds perfect!" Daphne smiled, feeling better already.

When Daphne and Niles returned to The Montana, Hess was in the living room watching her favorite Seinfeld rerun, "The Kiss Hello." It was the one episode of the one television show that could make her laugh without fail, even when she was feeling down.

"Hi," she greeted them nervously, pressing pause. "How did it go?"

Daphne looked at Niles. They hadn't planned what they would tell Hess until dinner.

"Um, f-fine!" Daphne stuttered. "Listen darling, we have some things to discuss at dinner. Everyone's coming over, including Lily. Why don't you go pick out a nice outfit and we'll talk in an hour."

"Um, okay," Hess obeyed, slightly confused. "Before I do, can't you just tell me what Ms. Karnofsky said?"

Daphne stiffened at her name.

"Later, Hess. Just wait an hour, and we'll tell you everything," Niles promised.

Hess nodded and headed up the stairs. What was going on? Something terrible must have happened with Ms. Karnofsky. Why else would the whole family be coming over at such short notice? Her parents were practical people. She'd never known them to do anything spontaneous.

" I'll just have to wait and see," Hess said to herself. 

Forty five minutes later, Hess scurried down the stairs, wearing a cream blouse tucked into a body con skirt and her hair in a high ponytail.

She was surprised to see her mother wearing a spaghetti strap, light blue dress with sequins. It looked like a dress from the 90's, but it still looked nice.

Niles walked into the kitchen carrying a platter of cheese and fruit. He sneaked a glimpse of Daphne and almost dropped the plate.

"Niles, be careful!" Daphne shrieked. "That was Grammy Moon's favorite serving dish!"

"I'm sorry Daphne, it's just… I haven't seen that dress in quite some time."

Hess looked over at her father. He didn't even seem to realize she was standing there. His eyes were glued to his wife.

"It's a special occasion," Daphne explained, smiling. "Excellent things happen to me when I wear this dress."

"Why is it a special occasion?" David asked entering the room. "I didn't know anyone was coming tonight. I was planning on going out with some friends."

"Well cancel those plans," Niles ordered. "You're staying in tonight, and besides you have school tomorrow."

"Fine," David mumbled, obviously annoyed. Daphne hugged him.

"David, I'm going to miss you so much next year. Brown is so far away. We want to spend as much time with you as we can."

David buried his head in his mother's hair. The scent comforted him, just like it comforted Niles. He'd always had a soft spot for his mother. She was such a sweet and caring person, and he was going to miss her like crazy.

"Okay Mom, I'll cancel," he said giving in. "What do you want me to wear?"

"Put on a shirt and tie. You'll look so handsome."

"Alright," David said climbing the stairs. "I'll be right down."

The doorbell rang, and Daphne rushed to answer it. Martin, Ronee, Roz, Frasier and Lily were all at the door.

"Whoa, Daph I remember that little number," Martin said with a wink.

"Oh go on, you dirty old man," Daphne said laughing. "Come on in everyone. Thanks for coming."

"Hi Daph, you look lovely," Frasier said kissing her. "You know Niles," he shouted. "I had perfectly good reservations at Le Cigare Volant. I don't see why we couldn't have done this there."

"Frasier, my god, stop it!" Roz scolded, whacking him with her purse. "It's been over twenty years of eating French food with you and I still can't get used to it. I'd much rather be here. Hi Daph!" She kissed Daphne and went to help her set the table.

"So are you nervous?" Roz asked.

"Yes! I'm so terrified of what they might think of me. Running away from my wedding with a married man, it sounds friggin awful."

"It doesn't sound that bad. It might if it was a different couple, but it's you and Niles. You loved each other and you were confused. You made the right decision in the end and look how happy you are. Much happier than that witch, Mel. I can't believe she's teaching our daughter's class. I could go slap her now for all those things she said to you. I think I want to pull Lily out."

"You can't Roz, there's no other place for her to go besides remedial English," Daphne reminded her.

"Right," Roz remembered. "Frasier wouldn't go for that in a million years. Not even if Diane Chambers was teaching the class."

Daphne laughed, and Niles came out with the Duck a l'Orange. "Okay everyone, dinner is served!"

"Niles this looks fabulous," Ronee said, licking her lips.

"Thank you, now everyone dig in!"

After about fifteen minutes, the meal was being finished and the conversation was simmering down. Niles turned to Daphne and she nodded in approval.

"David, Hess, your mother and I have a story to share with you."

"A story about what?" David asked.

"The story of how we ended up together."

"I don't think I want to hear this," David said. He turned to Hess. "Do you?"

"Kind of," she shrugged. "You guys never talk about it. All we know is that Mom started out working for Uncle Frasier and Grandpa."

"Anyways," Niles continued, "You're right Hess; we met at your Uncle Frasier's old apartment at the Elliott Bay Towers. Your Uncle informed me that he had hired an English physical therapist to help your grandfather with his hip, and I was expecting a Mrs. Doubtfire type. When I met your mother, I fell in love with her immediately. The problem was, I was already married to a woman named Maris."

"Daddy!" Hess uttered, shocked. "I knew you were married before, but I didn't know you loved Mom while you were married to someone else!"

"I know. Anyways, I thought I loved my first wife, and for a year or so our marriage was comfortable; but I was always thinking about your mother. I couldn't get her out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Then, Maris cheated on me. We got divorced soon after."

"Wow Dad, that's rough," David sympathized, shaking his head.

"Yes it was, son. I was always trying to summon up the strength to tell your mother how I felt. We had become great friends over the years, and my fear of losing her friendship was almost as great as my fear of her not returning my affections. So I kept putting it off. One day, I decided I was going to tell her how I felt. I then found out she had begun dating my divorce lawyer. His name was Donny."

"Donny? What a dumb name," Hess joked.

"He was a sweet man," Daphne said. "I thought I loved him. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

"You were engaged to him?" Hess screeched. Daphne nodded.

"Meanwhile, I had begun seeing a plastic surgeon. She was a lot like Maris, and I think that is why I was drawn to her. She was pushy and snooty, and no one in the family liked her. Isn't that right?"

Frasier, Martin, Roz and Daphne all shook their heads vigorously.

"But I was adamant in trying to get over Daphne. So I kept seeing her."

"One day, your Uncle Frasier threw out his back. He got doped up on painkillers and accidentally let it slip that your father had been in love with me for seven years."

"In my defense," Frasier interrupted, "I had no idea what I was doing. I don't even remember saying that."

"Well thank God you did, because once I found out how your father felt about me, I couldn't get him out of my mind," Daphne sighed. "It was a very confusing time for me. I was supposed to be getting married but I was experiencing these newfound feelings for your father. As the wedding drew closer, my feelings deepened, and I decided I had to say something, no matter what the consequences. Your Uncle Frasier and I had planned to get Niles alone so I could talk to him, but I found out some rather disturbing news, and it was too late."

"This is the hard part," Niles hesitated. "Kids, I did something that I never want you to do, unless you know for a sure you are with the right person. I eloped."

"You WHAT?" Hess was beside herself.

"So, this is actually your third marriage, not your second?" David asked, trying to understand.

"That's right, dear. Anyways, after finding out about your father's elopement, I convinced myself that I was just dealing with a case of wedding jitters, and that I was in love with Donny. The night before my wedding, Frasier stepped in and changed our lives forever." Daphne looked at Frasier with appreciation.

"Oh please, it was nothing," Frasier added modestly. "Just a minor pluck of cupid's bow."

Roz and Lily rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Your Uncle informed me of your mother's feelings, and said I should talk to her. We were able to be alone in a room for a while, where I professed my love for your mother; but we kept getting interrupted, so we moved to the outside balcony to continue our discussion."

"It was very romantic," Daphne said, reminiscing. "I kissed your father, and it was everything I'd hoped it would be and more. But I just couldn't walk out on my wedding, so I left your father alone on the balcony."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Hess said, stunned. "This kind of stuff only happens in movies."

"Trust me, I know," Daphne said. "It was a lot for me to handle."

"On the day of the wedding, I was miserable," Niles carried on. "I couldn't bring myself to go watch the woman I loved marry another man. So, I stayed in your Grandpa's Winnebago, waiting for the ceremony to end. That's when I heard a knock on the door. I called out that it was open, expecting to see Frasier or Mel. Instead, I saw your mother, looking radiant in her wedding dress. We hugged and drove away from the wedding."

"You just drove away? You left all those people there, including your significant others?" Hess asked, astonished.

"That was the plan," Daphne said. "But we couldn't go through with it. We went back and explained ourselves, and prepared for the worst."

"Needless to say, the worst happened. Donny tried to sue your mother for breach of contract, and then tried to sue your Uncle Frasier for assisting in bringing your mother and I together. On top of all that, the woman I had married was forcing me to stay in a fake marriage with her to keep up appearances in front of her high society friends in exchange for a quick divorce. I finally broke free of that, Donny dropped the charges, and we lived happily ever after. The end. Who wants dessert?" Niles nervously began collecting plates off the table and headed into the kitchen.

Hess and David just stared into space, their mouths agape. Hess broke the silence.

"Wait," she said slowly. "Oh my god! Ms. Karnofsky is the woman you married! You're the wealthy doctor who left her for the woman who was about to get married to someone else. Mom, you're the woman he ran off with!"

Daphne smiled weakly. "Yep, that's about right."

"That's why she hates me! What am I going to do? I can't stay in that class."

"That might not be a problem," Niles laughed nervously. He looked over at Daphne who did not look well. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so short! I haven't had much time to write lately. Let me know if you want me to keep going!**

"REMEDIAL ENGLISH?" Hess and Frasier both shouted at the same time.

Frasier looked utterly horrified. "But Niles, you can't! It's simply out of the question!"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Sit down Fras. This isn't your battle."

"Well this is unjust!" Frasier cried. "You can't let her get away with this Niles!"

"We don't know what else to do," Daphne murmured softly. She was looking paler by the minute, and Niles rushed to comfort her. He put his arms around her and sighed.

"How are you feeling Hess? Are you alright?"

Hess exhaled for the first time in two minutes. "Yes. No. I'm not sure. This has been a lot for one day."

"Why don't you spend the night with us Hess?" Roz offered. "That will give your parents time to figure out what to do."

"Good idea Roz. Do me a favor and go pack," Niles said to Hess.

Hess, Lily and David scurried up the stairs, still in a daze due to the night's events.

Daphne's head was buried into Niles's shoulder. "This is bloody terrible!"

Niles stroked her hair. "I know," he whispered. "I'm going to fix this." He looked up at Frasier.

"What should I do?" He mouthed so Daphne wouldn't hear.

Frasier mouthed, "Nervosa, tomorrow morning," and Niles breathed a sigh of relief.

Hess and Lily were packing when Hess began to cry.

"Oh no, Hess, don't cry," Lily said comfortingly, pulling Hess in for a hug.

"This is such a mess," Hess bawled. "If I stay in the class, I have to be around Ms. Karnofsky everyday knowing what I know about her and my father, and if I don't, I move to remedial English. There is no good option."

"It's ridiculous," Lily said, growing angrier. "She should be fired. But don't worry. Your parents are going to figure it out. Crane men always pull through."

Hess smiled slightly.

"And you know what else? I know it's been a few years, but the name Frasier Crane still carries in Seattle. I'm sure if for some reason your Dad can't bend the rules, mine could have some influence."

Hess shot up. "Lily that's genius! He's still sort of a celebrity here. He could make a huge difference!"

"I think he could," Lily agreed. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you. Let's have fun tonight, and watch something good. Any ideas?"

"I saw the trailer for this creepy movie, _The Perfect Host._ Let's watch that and break out the chocolate covered potato chips."

"Perfect," Hess said smiling. "Thank God for Lily," she thought.

Confused and anxious to get out of the house, Niles agreed to let David go out. He met up with his friends Dan, Ted and John at a restaurant downtown.

Upon entering, the first thing David saw at the restaurant was two of his classmates, Jane Pierce and Anthony Gilpin on a date.

His stomach felt like it was on fire and his heart pounded loudly.

He sat down with his friends and pretended to have a good time, but he kept sneaking glances at Jane.

"What do you keep looking at?" Ted asked, craning his neck to find out.

Dan realized what it was. "Jane and Anthony?" he questioned. "Why?"

"No reason," David replied, growing red. "Are they going out?"

"I don't think so. Not yet anyways. It's only a matter of time with those two," John answered.

David looked over again. He was lucky his friends weren't smart enough to understand why he really kept staring.

He was in love with Jane.

He had been for almost four years now. She was so pretty, with long Auburn hair, green eyes, and the pinkest lips he'd ever seen. They had always been close friends, but David could not summon the courage to say something. He kept waiting and waiting while she dated countless men who were wrong for her. He kept hoping she'd see it was him she belonged with.

That's when David realized he was living his father's old life.

His father had been in love with his mother, and never made it known. Obviously his mother would have reciprocated his feelings, or else they wouldn't be married now. David knew Jane and Anthony were close to becoming a couple. He had to let her know how he felt, especially before he left for Brown.

"I'll be right back," he said to his friends.

He walked up to Jane's table, and her face lit up when she saw him. David's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, David! How are you?" Jane asked, beaming.

She was so nice. She was always thinking of others, and made you feel important by just saying a few words.

"I'm great. Anthony," he said, holding out his hand.

"How's it goin' man?" Anthony said, shaking David's hand roughly.

David cringed, and wondered if that Donny clown had been anything like this guy.

"Jane, can I speak with you for a few minutes? It's important," David said nervously.

"Of course. I'll be right back Anthony."

Anthony grunted as he looked at his phone, barely noticing Jane.

"Is this guy for real?" David asked himself.

Jane and David stepped outside, and she shivered.

"Oh, you must be freezing. Here," David wrapped his coat around Jane's shoulders.

"Thanks," Jane said blushing.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

David inhaled deeply. "Here goes nothing," he thought. 

With David spending the night at Jordan's, Daphne and Niles were alone at The Montana for the evening. Normally this would have been sexy and exciting, but tonight it just felt lonely without their kids.

Niles was making tea and Daphne was sitting in her favorite chair, the chair she had been sitting in when Niles had proposed. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to relive that glorious moment.

She had been tremendously sick and had looked terrible that night, she was completely aware; but she knew that didn't matter to Niles. When he kneeled down, she remembered not being able to breathe.

"Is this a dream?" She had thought to herself. "How did she end up so lucky?"

She remembered snuggling in his arms after, envisioning the life they would share together. They would have children and be together all day every day for the rest of their lives. To Daphne, it was heaven, and to Niles, it was better.

She had two beautiful children. They were sweet, caring, intelligent, happy kids with bright futures ahead of them. She wasn't about to let Mel Karnofsky of all people take that away.

Niles entered the room with the tea.

"I made you your favorite, Republic of Tea's chocolate mint," he said handing her the steaming cup.

Daphne smiled for the first time in hours. It was the little details that made her love him even more than she thought possible.

"Thank you," she whispered seductively. She put her tea down, stood up, threw her arms around Niles and kissed him deeply.

When Niles broke away, he smiled goofily. "It's just tea, Daph. What do I get if I get you a biscotti?"

Daphne laughed. "Look at all that we have Niles. We are so lucky."

"Yes I am," Niles said staring intently at Daphne. "So unbelievably lucky."

"And I'll be damned," Daphne stated, "If I let Mel Karnofsky walk all over us."

"Then let's not let her. Together, Daphne, we can do anything."

Daphne knew he was right. Together they had acquired the strength to take a chance on love and be together. Together they had put their spontaneity to the test by getting married in Reno. Together they had two stunning children after being told it would be extremely difficult to conceive.

Together they were unstoppable, and together they were going to take down Mel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not adding Ronee to the scene with Mel. Her character never appealed to me much, and I don't really know how to write her. Plus, she never knew Mel. Let me know what you think, comments are greatly appreciated! **

David stared deep into Jane's green eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jane, we've been friends for a while and I have to ask. What are you doing with Anthony? You could do so much better."  
>Jane was taken aback by the bluntness of David's comment.<p>

She sighed. "David, we both know that's not true. Anthony is a nice enough guy, and right now he seems to be the only one interested."

David starting fidgeting, and began to remember something his mother had once told him about men and women.

"_It's always so obvious when a man likes a woman. You can just tell by his awkward body language, shifting in his chair. He doesn't know quite what to do with his hands, and he's nervous as a hen."_

David put his hands by his side and took a deep breath, still not quite believing what he was about to do.

"That's not true," he said softly.

Jane looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Jane," David started. "What if I told you that… I was interested?"

Jane's eyes grew wide. "Y-You are?"

David nodded. "I have been since we met. I've always wanted to know what it would be like to spend time with you as more than just friends. I'm going to Brown next year, and you're going to Providence. We'll be the only people in we know in Rhode Island, and if I'm only going to know one person in the whole state, I'm sure glad it's you."

Jane's expression was a mixture of happiness and bafflement.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I was scared. I'll admit I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings. Do you?"

Jane smiled widely. "DO I? OF COURSE I DO! David, I've been making it as obvious as I could for the past three years and you never seemed interested!"

David grinned and Jane hugged him.

"I'd kiss you right now, but I'm kind of on a date with someone else," Jane said, blushing. "Let me go take care of that, I'll be right back." She scurried into the restaurant, and there seemed to be a spring to her step that wasn't there before.

David's head was spinning with happiness, and he knew he owed it all to his father.

"_Thanks, Dad," _he thought, and he waited outside for the girl of his dreams to come back to him.

At Nervosa the next day…

Frasier was waiting patiently at the regular table he shared with Niles, and was growing rather annoyed. Niles was never late for anything, especially their daily meetings in Nervosa. Just as he was about to get up and leave, Niles rushed in.

"Oh for God's sake Niles! You're forty five minutes late."

"I know, Frasier I know. I am so sorry. Daphne and I had a meeting with the principal this morning about Mel."

"And?"

"The good news is he looked genuinely concerned, like he actually believed us. The bad news is he can't do anything unless he has significant proof."

Frasier chuckled. "We should call up the best lawyer we know."

"And who might that be?" Niles inquired.

Frasier smirked. "Well, Donny of course."

Niles shot Frasier a look of death.

"Too soon?" Frasier asked.

" It will ALWAYS be too soon, Frasier. Always."

Frasier lifted his hands. "I'm sorry, Niles. It shall not come up again."

"Yeah, it better not."

Roz walked into Nervosa, and Frasier waved her over.

"Hi, Roz," Frasier greeted her with a kiss. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Today's my day off, so I'm spending the day with Daphne. How did your meeting go today, Niles?"

Niles sighed."Okay I suppose. I just don't know if we're going to get anywhere unless we have evidence."

"Why don't you just show the principal the paper Hess got a C- on?" Roz suggested.

"We did. He agreed the paper was excellent, but he knows that grading English essays is a matter of opinion. Besides, that still isn't the type of evidence he needs to fire Mel. He needs either an accumulation of papers, which we don't have time for because by then Hess will have flunked out, or verbal proof."

"What do you mean by verbal proof?" Roz asked.

"Basically Mel has to either come out and admit to the principal that she is deliberately failing Hess, or we have to catch it on tape."

"Niles, that's perfect!" Frasier yelled. "I'll get Noel to set you up with all kinds of wires, and we can get Mel confessing on tape!"

"Frasier, we're not children and this isn't Scooby Doo. This is real life and you and I both know that will never work."

Frasier sighed and nodded.

"God, this whole situation is just so frustrating," Roz complained.

"You're telling me," Niles agreed. "I have to think of something."

"Let us know if you do, and I'll keep thinking." Frasier put his hand on Niles's shoulder. "Things always have a way of working out, Niles. They will for you, too. Come on Roz, I'll drive you home."

Frasier and Roz exited Nervosa, and Niles was left alone to worry.

At Hess's school…

Hess sat patiently in Ms. Karnofsky's class, waiting for her test to be handed back. Ms. Karnofsky could give her whatever she wanted on her essays, but when it came to tests there was no way she could mark Hess poorly on correct answers. Hess was getting by the best she could with a B-, and she could tell it was making Ms. Karnofsky furious.

Ms. Karnofsky slapped Hess's test on her desk and scowled. The red 95 on the top made Hess smile widely.

"Thank you," Hess said sweetly to Ms. Karnofsky, who merely stuck up her nose and walked away.

"_Kill 'em with kindness," _Daphne had told Hess. _"Don't let on that you know anything, and be as polite as you can. You don't want to give her reasons to bring anymore negative attention to yourself."_

Although she was getting by, Hess was still frustrated. On the past two papers she had gotten C's. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault, the fact that she couldn't do anything about it was eating away at her.

"Nice!" Lily whispered. "That test was hard, and it looks like you got one of the highest grades."

"Thanks," Hess said smiling. She was content with the way things were going, but hoped her parents would resolve the situation soon.

Then the bell rang. It was the end of the day and her father was picking her up in a half hour. Hess gathered her books and made her way to the door when Ms. Karnofsky stopped her.

"Hess, I would like a word with you."

Hess's back grew stiff and she swallowed hard. "Of course," she replied politely.

Ms. Karnofsky crossed her arms and gave her a once over, slowly shaking her head. Hess bit her lip, and felt her face grow hot.

"Uh, is s-something wrong?" She stuttered.

"No," Ms. Karnofsky replied coldly. "The resemblance is just uncanny."

"To whom?" Hess managed to spit out.

"You know very well who I'm talking about!" Mel snapped.

Hess was conflicted. She did not know if she should admit she was aware of her father's past with this dreadful woman, or if she should continue to act ignorant.

"I'm afraid I don't," she lied.

"That's ridiculous! I know your father and I am positive he told you."

Hess shrugged, both frightened and sort of enjoying making Ms. Karnofsky angry.

"Fine then," Ms. Karnofsky smirked. "I'll make a long story short. I met your father about twenty two years ago. I was working as a plastic surgeon and he was there for an appointment. We immediately liked each other and began dating. A little while after, we got married. Then, two days after the wedding, your mother threw herself at him. She was planning on marrying some pudgy lawyer with bushy eyebrows, but I'm guessing she saw that your father had more money and went after him. Needless to say, they ran away together, and I got dumped. Your parents are awful people and I have no doubt that you are the same. I want you out of my class, and you are never allowed to return!"

Hess was speechless. She had no idea what to do or say. She believed what her parents had told her, but how was she supposed to reply?

Just when she was about to sprint out of the room, Hess heard a soft knock and turned to find Nolan at the door with a binder in hand.

"Hi, Ms. Karnofsky. I have my paper." He turned to Hess and his eyes lit up.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her hand.

Hess's heart skipped a beat. His hand was soft and warm, and she hers fit perfectly inside it. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she looked up at him and smiled.

Ms. Karnofsky cleared her throat obnoxiously and gave both Hess and Nolan dirty looks.

"Alright," she said, holding her hand out. "Give it here."

Nolan handed her his paper and turned to Hess again, only to find her with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Hess inhaled, grabbed Nolan's hand, and rushed out of the room.

"Whoa! Hess, what are you doing?" Nolan said running next to her, still holding her hand.

When she reached the doors, she pushed through them and sat down on a bench near the entrance to the school. "I had to get out of there!" She said, breathing heavily.

Nolan sat down next to her, put his hands lightly on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Why? Are you alright?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "I'm not. Everything's a mess."

"Tell me what happened," Nolan said shrugging. "Maybe I can help."

Hess looked up at him and hesitated. She really liked Nolan, but could she trust him? He was such a sincere guy, but she had trouble trusting anyone besides Lily and the rest of her family.

Out of nowhere, Nolan softly pushed a strand of hair away from Hess's face. It was such a gentle and kind gesture. Overcome with emotion, Hess cupped one hand around his face and kissed him. Nolan slowly wrapped one arm around Hess's waist and savored the kiss. It was even better than their first had been. When Hess pulled away, she looked up at Nolan and blushed. At that moment, she knew she could trust him. So she told him everything. He was a fantastic listener. He was attentive and only interrupted every once in a while to make sure he was following correctly. When Hess finished, Nolan sat back with anger in his eyes.

"How dare she jeopardize your academic future because of a past grudge! This is unbelievable!"

"I know," Lily agreed. "And I don't know what I'm going to do on Monday. I can't walk into her class like everything is normal because it's not."

"We'll think of something," Nolan reassured her. "There's always a way." He kissed her forehead and checked his watch.

"Shoot," he mumbled. "I'm so sorry to leave you like this but I have practice in ten minutes. I really have to book it, but before I do I have to ask you something important."

Hess smiled at him. "It's fine, Nolan. You've been a huge help to me."

"I'm glad," he said happily. "But I have to know something. We went on the date a little while ago and we've been talking all the time, but I'm not exactly sure what we are. You need to know right now that this is the real deal for me. I want a relationship with you and only you. Is that what you want?"

Awaiting her reply, he looked extremely nervous. Hess giggled.

"That's exactly what I want, Nolan. I'm so glad you said something."

Nolan pulled her in for a long kiss. Out of nowhere she heard someone clear their throat loudly. She pulled away to find her father standing in front of them, hands folded across his chest, his eyes dancing with anger.

"Hi, Daddy," Hess said quietly, wiping her mouth. "This is Nolan. My um, well I guess he's my boyfriend."

Nolan beamed, shot up and stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you sir."

Niles glared at the outstretched hand like it had just been dunked in the toilet.

"Nolan," Niles said, shaking his hand. "I was hoping we'd meet under different circumstances."

Nolan turned deep red, and when Niles took out a handkerchief to wipe off his hands, he turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Dad!" Hess yelled.

"Oh, I do apologize Nolan," Niles said, actually meaning it. "Please don't take it personally; I am very adamant about preventing germs and promoting hygiene."

"No worries," Nolan said. "I am very sorry you had to meet me this way. I'd love to get to know you better, if you'd maybe like to engage in a game of chess sometime."

Niles nodded. "You're a chess player?"

"Yes, sir. I love the game."

"Well," Niles said, surprised. "That sounds nice."

Nolan grinned. "Awesome."

"Nolan," Hess said shyly, lightly touching his arm. "Don't you have to get to practice?"

"Oh, practice!" Nolan shouted. "Thanks for reminding me. I'll call you later. Nice to meet you, Mr. Crane, I look forward to seeing you soon." He kissed Hess on the cheek and ran off.

"So… you like him?" Hess asked hopefully.

"Like is a strong word. I don't know him well enough yet. But he _seems_ like a nice young man. I'll make the effort to get to know him."

"Oh, Daddy, thank you!" Hess cheered jumping into his arms.

Niles squeezed her tight, relishing the moment.

"Alright, let's go. Your mother, Uncle Frasier, Aunt Roz, Uncle Martin and Lily are all waiting in the car. We're all taking Alice to dinner."

"Where's Ronee?" Hess asked.

"She wasn't feeling well," Niles replied. "Let's go."

"Oh, great. What are you doing here?"

Niles stopped cold. He turned to face Mel, who was staring daggers at him.

"Mel," he said flatly. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh, you have time alright. You can give me two minutes of your time. God knows you can't even give me two full days of marriage."

Niles turned to Hess. "Why don't you get in the car? I'll be there in a minute."

Hess nodded and turned to go, but before she could, she saw her mother storm out of the car.

"Niles, what is taking so long?" Daphne shouted. "Our reservation is in fifteen min-"

She stopped mid sentence when she saw who Niles was speaking to.

"What's going on?" She asked, frowning at Mel.

"Hello, Daphne. Lovely to see you again," Mel said sarcastically.

"The pleasure's all mine," Daphne retaliated back. "Niles," she said, grabbing his arm. "Let's just go. This really isn't the time or place."

"No, you know maybe we should just settle this right here right now," Niles yelled, growing angrier by the second. "This has gone on long enough. Mel, grow up and give Hess the grades she deserves. Stop acting like a child and get over the fact that I never loved you. It's in the past and you should move on."

Mel gaped at Niles, and there was an awkward moment of silence. Then, right on cue, Frasier got out of the car.

"NILES! Ten minutes until our reservation is up!"

"Shut up, Frasier! Obviously I'm a little busy right now!" Niles yelled.

Frasier made his way to where everyone was standing, and immediately saw Mel.

"Oh, dear God!" He cried.

"Frasier," Mel greeted him coldly. "How are you? Still breaking up marriages I presume?"

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Frasier said. "Mel, stop acting like a child. As a licensed psychiatrist with a degree from HARVARD AND OXFORD, I can safely say that you are a wack job. I suggest you seek professional help at once."

"Alright, Fras," Martin applauded, who, along with Roz and Lily had gotten out of the car to see what was taking so long.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Hello, Martin. Lovely to see you, wish I could say the same to you, Roz. You look as tacky as ever."

"Yeah, always a pleasure," Martin said, waving her off.

"Frasier, Niles, this is absurd," Roz complained. "Let's all just go. I'm hungry and I'm this close to slapping that troll."

"I agree with Roz," Daphne said. "Let's go, Mel isn't worth our time. Or anyone's for that matter," she murmured under her breath.

"What was that, Daphne?" Mel asked. "Why don't you speak up?"

At this point Daphne was fuming. She wanted things back to the way they were before Ms. Karnofsky had started teaching at Hess and David's school. She wanted to be happy and worry-free again.

"Why are you doing this?" Daphne bellowed. "What exactly are you getting out of failing my daughter purposely?"

"Everything," Mel sneered. "You both ruined my life, and now I'm going to ruin your daughters. There's nothing you can do."

"Ms. Karnofsky, did I just hear you correctly?" Principal Grammer asked, who was exiting the school when he heard the argument between Mel and the Cranes.

Mel's smile immediately faltered and she slowly rotated around to face Principal Grammer.

"Of course not," she said. "I adore Hess Crane; she's one of my best students.

"If she's one of your best students then why does she have the third lowest grade in the class?" Principal Grammer asked.

"I-uh, well, you see…" Mel stammered.

"I think you better come with me," Principal Grammer said to Mel. "Cranes, I'll call you tonight."

"Bye, Mel! Great to see you! Stop by the next time you're near the Montana!" Frasier yelled, laughing at his own joke.

Mel was on the verge of tears, and the last thing she saw before entering the school was Niles pulling Daphne in for a long kiss.

Back at the Montana, Niles and Daphne are getting ready for bed when the phone rings.

"Hello?" Daphne answered. "Hi, how are you? Fine, thanks. Mhm. Mhm. Yes. Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you so much. Bye now!"

She clasped her hands together. "Oh, Niles, guess what?"

"Mel left the country?" Niles asked hopefully.

"No you silly sod," Daphne laughed. "She got fired! There will be a new teacher in Monday who will grade Hess's papers themselves. All her paper grades will be reevaluated. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It most certainly is," Niles said happily.

"By the way, I met Hess's boyfriend today."

"Oooh, I didn't know he was her boyfriend. Nolan, right?"

"Yes," Niles replied. "He seems like a nice enough kid; I just don't want Hess to ever experience the pain of heartache. It's the worst kind of pain there is."

Daphne reached out and fingered Niles's hair, and then caressed his cheek.

"Do you know," she asked, "That people always say they think Hess is going to turn out exactly like I did?"

"Yes," Niles spit out, breathless from Daphne's touch. "Thank God for that."

Daphne grinned. "Well, when I was 15, I dated a really cute 16 year old named Elton. He was sweet and we had a nice relationship, but it just wasn't right, so we ended it. Then when I was 20, I met Clive and we got engaged a few years later. But I broke it off because for some reason that didn't feel right either. Then I came here, and met a man named Joe. He was handsome and thoughtful, but he ended it. Soon after, I met Donny. I agreed to marry him because I truly believed he was my last opportunity at having a husband and children. But in my heart I knew that wasn't right either. I believed my true soul mate was out there somewhere, and do you know how foolish I felt when I realized it was you, my best friend all along? On the day of my wedding to Donny, I ran off with a handsome blonde who had the sexiest jaw line I have ever seen on a man. He was sweet, caring, kind, loving, smart, hardworking, and passionate. And he still is today. Every morning I wake up in _your_ arms, and each time I do, I thank God they're your arms and not Donny's or Joe's or Clive's. You and the kids are my whole life, Niles, and I honestly believe I am the happiest woman alive. Hess will go through her Donny's and Joe's and Clives's. But she'll eventually find her Niles, just like I did."

Niles was filled with so much joy that he could not find the words to speak. All he could think of to do was wrap his arms around Daphne, and show her how much he loved her by kissing the life out of her. They fell asleep with their bodies intertwined, and Niles knew his life couldn't possibly get any better.

**Thanks so much for sticking with me through this story! I really hope you all enjoyed it; I had so much fun writing it. If you have any comments please leave them! I'd love to know your opinions!**

**By the way, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
